


Vacation

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So yeah, they cuddle. Short, shitty fluff.Pls leave a comment if you like it <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Vacation

It had been Aziraphale’s idea originally. Crowley had wanted a warmer holiday, somewhere in the sunlight where his snake-form could be warmed in the sunlight, regardless of what people would think. A caravan, anywhere in Britain, isn’t a warm holiday. Crowley agreed though, after the angel promised to keep Crowley warm. They found a static caravan in the Yorkshire Wolds and booked it. 

The packing of bags was much easier because they planned to do very little. They were able to fit everything into duffel bags and it wasn’t long before they were on the way, with Crowley speeding down the motorway, with his hand occasionally resting on Aziraphale’s thigh. The angel could feel the love emanating from Crowley, even if he didn’t mention it. 

The caravan site was empty, it’s still school term after all. Crowley is able to find the pitch and park the car while Aziraphale is getting bills settled. Crowley walks into the caravan, immediately flopping onto the sofa and getting comfortable. He looks around the caravan, the bed that fills the width immediately catches his attention. He saunters over and lays back on it, testing it slightly. It’s not as soft as Aziraphale’s bed in the bookshop, but it’s not as tough as Crowley’s own bed, in his flat. 

After a few moments, Aziraphale walked into the caravan. He smiled over to Crowley, who was lounging on the bed.   
“This is perfect, Crowley” Aziraphale smiled, while moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He reaches down and removes his shoes, before swinging his legs up onto the bed. Crowley smiles softly, curling close to Aziraphale, who smiles and gently presses his lips against the mop of hair on Crowley’s head in a soft kiss.   
“Shall we go to the pub later, dear? There’s one just down the road, I saw it on the way in” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded, while curling closer into Aziraphale’s warmth.   
“Mmmaybe” Crowley hisses, though he sounds more than content curled in Aziraphale’s warm embrace. Aziraphale shifted slightly, easing so he could curl around Crowley.   
“Tired, dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded in response, remaining in Aziraphale’s arms as he began to drift into sleep. Aziraphale stroked his fingers through Crowley’s hair, further lulling the demon into sleep. 

When Crowley awoke, rain was hammering at the sides of the caravan. Aziraphale was asleep, his grey - tinged wings wrapped around both males. Crowley curled closer to Aziraphale, sharing the angel’s warmth.   
“Mmhm Crowley, is that you?” Aziraphale hummed, attempting to wake up. Crowley smiled slightly.   
“Yeah, it’s me” Crowley promised, while curling closer to Aziraphale.   
“Is that rain?” Aziraphale exclaimed, when he heard the rain hammering against the caravan.   
“Yup” Crowley responded. He shifted, spooning with Aziraphale while pulling the duvet tight over the two bodies. 

They slept for the day, unwilling to come apart. Neither was complaining though, between Armageddon and their respective trials, neither have had a chance to just relax with each other’s presence. The bed is warm, but their embrace is warmer.

The days passed, heavy rain battering against the frame of the caravan filled the silence of their embrace. Nothing much would change. Their positions would though. One day, Aziraphale was the big spoon, his large frame covering Crowley’s lanky body. The next day, they switched and Crowley’s long limbs wound around Aziraphale’s body. Another day, they lay face to face, curled in a heart shape. Crowley liked sleeping on Aziraphale’s chest though, it’s been the most commonly used cuddling position. 

The day to leave came quickly. Aziraphale was rather downhearted that they’d “wasted” the entire trip just sleeping, but Crowley quickly silenced that argument by pressing a kiss to the angel’s lips, with the promise that the time was far from wasted. The journey back to London wasn’t a long one, but Crowley delayed it, just to spend the time with Aziraphale, as though they’re still on their vacation for a little longer. 


End file.
